Wedding Disasters!
by Kaku-chan
Summary: Sasuke-kun?" "MWAHT?" "I'M GOING INTO LABOR DUMBASS-FART!" What happens when you add a SasuSaku wedding, a bitchy whore, a batman obsessing Sasuke, and a Pregnant Sakura? A CRAZY STORY! Major SasuSaku, InoShika, NaruHina, NejiTen, Warning for language!
1. Chapter 1

_**ALRIGHTY! since you guys don't read these authors notes I'll just be on my way...hehe jk. So I'll do the disclaimer.**_

_**I DON'T OWN NARUTO! only the OC ones.**_

**--**

I bet you're wondering who I am..right? Well isn't it obivious? I'm the one and only, Sakura Haruno! Yup-yup...I have pink hair and green eyes,and might I say a skinny-model-material-body! Well hehe just kidding. I'm a nurse at _'Konoha Hospital' _-Sigh- I know having pink hair is a bit unusual and a ahem wide forehead.

So yea...I just met the love of my life! He's hot, cool onyx eyes,chicken ass hair and ahem cool collected personality! Well that's what he looks like anyhow my day started just like any other day it was really night though anyhow- until _Ino-pig_ called.

Who is Ino-pig by the way? She's one of my three best friends. She's loud, obnixious, your happy-go-lucky type of girl. She has blonde hair and blue eyes. Anyhow on with the story.

Sakura sniffed and ate another spoon of ice cream (which was by the way Caramel Chocolate!)

"No! No! NOOO! Kenji, you-you cannot die! Hana needs you!" she yelled crying tears.

She was watching a romance-comedy called _College-love_. (It was really cheesy by the way!)

So she was in blue pichacco p-jays, watching a cheesy romance dvd and eating ice cream.

_**"My milkshake brings all the boys to the yard, they're like, it's better than yours-"**_

"Moshi-Moshi! Saki-chan here!" she said anwsering the phone but not before blowing her nose with a tissue._** "Sakura...I wanna play a game.."**_ it was a very scratchy voice ya knoe the one like the horror movies. (I watch tooo much movies.)

Being the naive girl I was "Oh! I like games!"_** "Yes...10 years ago..."**_ "What about Goldfish?"

_**"No, as I was saying..10 years ago you suffered a-" **_"I know scrabble!" _**"GOD FOREHEAD! GEEZE! CAN'T YOU JUST STOP BEING SO NIAVE AND REALIZE THAT THERE IS SOMEONE SCARY ON THE PHONE!" **_Guess who that was?

Yup in was Ino-pig. "Ino-pig! Don't you realize that I have work tomarrow!?" yelled Sakura -insert sweatdrop here- _**"Don't you remember forehead? Tsunade-sama put you on vication for two months!?"**_ Sakura sighed "Uh...er...yea! I remembered!" she said._** "Sure whatever Forehead!" **_"Shut-up Ino-pig!"_** "Forehead!"**_

"PORKY PIG!!"_** "FOR-HEAAAAD!!" **_"PIG PIG PIG! OINK OINK!" _**"..."**_ "Pig...?" _**"..."**_

"She just hang up on me...what a pig."said Sakura getting up from the couch and putting away the huge tub of ice cream. _**"My Milkshake brings all the boys to the yard,they're like, better that yours, damn-"**_ "Moshi-moshi! Saki-sama here!" _**"Anyhow forehead, come to the night club I want you to meet someone, Hina-chan and Ten-ten are coming.No buh-buts come down now before he/she gets drunk.Bye FOOOOOREHEAD!" **_Sakura stood there blank holding the phone to her ear.

"What a bitch! She just decides to tell me what to do?! GAH! I'LL SHOW THAT BITCH A LESSON!" she yelled stomping upstairs to her bedroom getting changed.

_10 minutes later..._

She came stomping downstairs mumbling stuff like...'I may be a crazy bitch sometimes but

I'm not as piggyish as her...pig.' or 'gawd, bossy pig just wait Ino..' She grabbed her phone and her keys and stomped to the garage to where her car was.(Blue Nissan Altima by the way...hehehe)

She sighed and drove to _'The Nightclub'_ Such a simple name no? Anyhow I didn't describe her attire yet so since you love that I'll describe it to you. She wore a black baby doll and a yellow skirt with a yellow hairband that was a ribbon that had a big ass bow sitting on top of her head**, **with black ballet flats.

_With Ino.._

Shikamaru,Tenten,Hinata, and the new guy sweat dropped at the conversation the two had. (Ino-pig and Forehead.) "How immature..."mumbled the new guy crossing his arms in front of his chest. "But! you'll love her Teme! Really!" said Naruto smiling. The 'Teme' Hn'ed and drank his achohol.

"Troublesome...Ino-woman.." sighed Shikamaru. Ino popped a vain and bonked Shikamaru. "Oww..." "What..?" "Nothing..." "Meh..."

"Hinata-chan!! You're so cute ya know that?!" yelled Naruto hugging Hinata. "Naruto, you're too loud!" said a half drunk Hinata. "HEHE!" "Naruto!" "Sorry...I'll try that again.. _hehe!_" he whispered. Hinata smiled and pecked Naruto.

"Faith is what brought us together...Tenten..our destiny is us...having kids and marrying eachother.." explained a _very_ drunk Neji. Tenten giggled as she held up the video camera.

(Bad Tenten! Don't film Neji when he's drunk!) Neji giggled "So...yea, I used Tresume the other day for my hair and now, it's so smooth and shiny!" he said. Tenten giggled more_ So good for blackmail!_ she thought.

Sasuke grinned and videotaped Neji on his cellphone. Until..."INO-BOAR!!" That was me yea ya know the traffic in Konoha! Too Busy! "You're late Saki-chan!" said Ino grinning showing Sakura a seat next to Sasuke.

_**Sasuke POV**_

I was video taping Hyugga for ya know blackmail until I saw the most beautiful woman ever!

I mean she had short hair, held back by a yellow ribbon. She had the most hypnotizing green jade eyes. She sat next to me, and Ino introduced us to each other.

I could feel the Dobe jabbing his elbow on my stomach which I wasn't really paying attention to.

"This is Sakura Haruno! Sasuke!" she said. I held out a hand and nodded. She seemed to be lost until 3 seonds later she took my hand. "Sasuke Uchiha.."I said...she smiled I smirked.

_Hn...__**Ooh! Sexy lady!**__ Not you...again.__** Shut up!**__ Fuck you go away...__**FINE! DUMBASS!**_

_**Sakura POV**_

Woa! Hottie-hot-hottie right there! I am about to bonk Ino upside the head until she introduced me to Sasuke. He took out his hand...but I didn't really notice...he was just so...his eyes

onyx...black,midnight color, and ending tunnel of darkness-you get the point.

His eyes are almost prettier than Naruto's! Well not pretty but mysterious and...hypnotyzing. I felt Ino jab me on my side and then just like that! BOOM! I snapped out of it, well not boom but SNAP! yea SNAP! I smiled and shook his hand "Sasuke Uchiha..." he said. Is he smirking?

_**SMEXIEEEE!**__ Oh-god...just this time leave me alone!__** FINE! I'LL BE QUIET! I'LL JUST WATCH...**_

_**Naruto POV**_

Oooh! I can tell Sasuke-teme has a thing for Sakura-chan! AND THE SAME WITH SAKURA-CHAN!! OOOOH! I SMELL LOVE IN THE AIR!!

I kept jabbing Sasuke-teme in the stomach cause I know it anoys him...he has that look that he wants Saki-chan!! oooohhh! GAWD! HE"S NOT NOTICING MEEE!!

-JAB- nothing.. -JAB!- Nothing... MAN! DAMMIT! Oh well, I'll just go see what Neji-chan is doing...

--

_**Did you like it? Was it interesting or were you just confused? I guess read and reveiw! **_

_**I'll give you cookies if you do...think cookies,**_

_**BY ALL MEANS! Please reveiw? If you don't I'll CHASE YOU AROUND WITH A STICK OF DOOM! YOU HEAR ME!?**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**It's the next chapter!! Yea! heheh?**_

_**aNgeLik Ayis does not own Naruto! **_

--

Well!? I'm back again! miss me? Didn't think so. So lemme tell you what's going on...I mean it's already 6:00 a.m in the morning! By the way were at the parking lot ready to go home, I mean only Sasuke and I the others went to who knows where. I know I have returded friends...who cares they're _my_ retarted friends! Okay enough of my shit on with the flashback!

_Sakura giggled at what Sasuke said. "I didn't know your a person to like __**Tomatoes...**_" _she said smiling, poking Sasuke with a finger. Sasuke smirked and held her hand. "Yea...of coarse I do...But at least, I don't watch that cheesy show __**'College Love'...**_" _he whispered huskly. Okay he was really near her ear I mean she could probably __feel__ his breath..No big deal right?_

_Wrong! Her face went cherry and she was about to faint. (No! We aren't that drunk! Really! I'm serious! We were too busy talking to each other to even touch our drinks!) She pouted "So? I have nothing better to do!" Sasuke smirked "__**Cheesy **__Sakura it is waaaaaaaaaaay to __**mushy.**__ Who actually watches Hana and Kenji do all that stuff? Besides Kenji just dies."_

_Sakura smiled. It took Sasuke seconds to comprehend what he just said. His eyes widened._

_"My-" "Uh-huh...I'm not the only one who watches those movies Sasuke-kun!" Sasuke sighed._

_"Whatever..I had nothing better to do, it's also funny when Keji cheats on Hana..."_

_Sakura smiled and kissed his cheek. "So cute Sasuke-kun..."she said . Well Sakura's chair was really close to Sasuke's. Sasuke glared at her part of him was fighting the heat on his cheeks._

_"I.Am.Not.Cute." he said. Sakura smiled "Yes.."_

_"No."_

_"Yes."_

_"No."_

_"Yes."_

_"Yes."_

_"No."_

_"Ha! gotcha! see I am not cute!" said Sasuke smirking in victory. Sakura frowned, but as fast as the frown came a smile replaced it. "Yea okay..then your...__**pretty!**__ " Sasuke frowned. "Shut up.."_

_"No you..." "You.." "You.." "Chicken-hair.." Sasuke twitched __**Did she just insult me?**__**Fight back DUMBASS!**__"Dummy..." "Crazy.." _

_"Bitch!"_

_"Hoe!"_

_"Cockbrain!"_

_"Pussyhead!"_

_"Gawd Sakura!"_

_"Gawd Sasuke!"_

_"Hmph!" "Hn.." "__**Ahem..**__" Sakura and Sasuke looked at Naruto who just ahem'd. "What?" they said in unision. They saw Shikamaru sleeping on Ino's chest Ino, who was smirking at their direction, Neji twirling his hair grinning at the two, Tenten who was holding back a laugh, Naruto also, and Hinata blushing like no end._

_"Oooh..!" said Naruto and Ino in unision. "Dobe.."_

Well yup! That's was basically it not really cause NejiTen, ShikaIno, and NaruHina were making out. Sasuke and I were just talking ocassionally flirting, and ocassionally fighting. I found out that Sasuke _loves_ tomatoes, batman, playing basketball, kung-fu fighting, punk,hip-hop, yup...cool guy! He also has a best friend/ rival who are Neji, Naruto, and Itachi, not really Itachi.

"Yo Chicken-head!" I yelled. Sasuke glared at me. "I'm right here...Pinky-san..." he said. I grinned sheepishly. Yea with Sasuke, tonight? well it was so..so, ya know? I never smiled so much in my life! Sasuke-kun's really something...

_**Sasuke POV**_

I saw her grinning...yea, we talked and all that shet but stupid Dobe, Lazy-bum, Ino,Tenten,Hyuuga, Tenten not really Hinata kept making out.So yea I learned alot about her.

She likes, Pichacco, Caramel frapachino from starbucks, strawbarries, cherry blossoms, basketball, skateboarding, surfing, and she has three brothers in which one of them was adopted Deidara, the other two was Sasori and Garra. AND she likes to eat food.

"What did you wanna say?" I asked. I felt so free when I'm with her. I didn't have to be so miserable, like how I'm always and I felt like I could tell her anything. Did I mention she fell off a cherry blossom tree when she was 6?

Anyhow...yeah, I feel...not hating stuff when I'm with her. Sure she can be _annoying_ but I like that._ Only when I'm with her...though I hate fangirls._ She also has an adorable forehead...it makes me wanna kiss it sometimes...

_**Regular POV.**_

"I wanted to ask if I -" "Can I have your number?" he asked. Sakura popped a vein "Don't interrupt me! I was gonna ask you that!" Sasuke smirked it was just too fun to annoy her. Sasuke held out his blackberry phone to her and she took it, but not before taking out her black sidekick and giving it to him.

"Done.." he said. -tap- -tap- tap- "Alright...done!" she said. Sasuke smirked and snaked a arm around Sakura. She gasped. "Sasuke?" "You wanna go to the movies with me?" he said huskly whispering in her ear. Sakura immediatly blushed "S-sure.." "Hn...be ready at 6:00 p.m. this Saturday.." With that he opened the door to his car and stepped in.

Sakura was still dazed for like 5 seconds and then went to her car which was one car next to Sasuke's. It was like this. Saki-chan's car. Random car. Sasuke's car. Get it?

So when she got to her car. She smiled and couldn't help but jump up and down yelling "oh my gosh! I got a date with Sasuke Yes! Yes! Yes!" over and over again. But suddenly the random car that separated Sasuke's car from Sakura's moved and reversed making Sasuke see Sakura who was still in a fangirl state.

"Yes! Yes! Yes! Oooh! Cabbage Patch! Yea!-" Sasuke couldn't help but smirk at Saura's antics. (By the way his door was open.) "Yea! Uh-huh! Oh yea! Yes!-" _"Ahem..._" Sakura suddenly stopped and froze when she saw Sasuke smirking.

Sakrua grinned sheepishly as she stepped into her car. "Heheheh..er..haha..uh..Bye.." "Bye.."

"Hehe.." "VRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRROOOOM!!" He chuckled and made his way, also.

--

_**Uh huh! Oh yea! Woo! Alright Next chapter!**_

_**WAIT NOT BEFORE YOU REVEIW!! I'm desprate and If you dont' reveiw I wont know what to write right! **_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Well ahem...I have to rush things so don't get mad at me...I have to get to a better part in this story**__ (I don't know of if that made sense)_

_**I don't own Naruto. **_

_--_

_**6 months later...**_

"Ano Sasuke-kun?! Guess what!!" yelled Sakura Haruno smiling at her boyfriend Sasuke Uchiha. Sasuke looked up from his magazine and smiled sarcasticly. "Yes my beautiful cherry blossom?" "I GOT PROMOTED TO DOCTOR!!" she said jumping on his bed.

Sakura was wearing black skinny jeans and a dark navy blue t-shirt that said '**I hate my boyfriend!' **then on the back it said **'JOKE!' **with a huge smiley face. "Like I care..." he said. Sakura gasped and threw a pillow at his beautiful face. Sasuke caught it though and threw it back at her with much force. Making her fall on the bed with an 'omph!'

"DAMN YOU!" she yelled throwing his basketball at his face. He fell back landing on his butt. "Don't damn me! DAMN YOU!!" he yelled throwing his magazine which just fell down on the floor. (Ya know when you throw paper that's not crumpled it just lands on the floor.) Sakura fell down laughing, clutching her sides. Both of them not knowing that Itachi, Mikoto, and Fugaku was right at Sasuke's bedroom door looking at the two. Itachi and Mikoto trying real hard not to laugh._Foolish little brother...that was really stupid!!_

_**Fugaku's head: (He still manages to keep on a strict face.)**_

_My son is happy..._

_**No really, Sherlock**_

_I never really liked the other girls he dated..._

_**Yes I agree...**_

_Sakura is smart she got promoted to doctor, that is impressive._

_**Yes..very.**_

"Tousan...are you alright?" asked Sasuke. Sakura has already stopped laughing. Fugaku nodded and just walked away into the kitchen where Mikoto and Itachi were.Sakura 'ahh'ed and closed her eyes. "Hn...wanna make out?" asked Sasuke sitting on his bed. Sakura laughed and was about to respond when_** 'My Milkshake brings all the boys to the yard, they're like better-'**_

"Moshi-moshi! Saki-chan here?" awsnered Sakura. _**"No! I want to talk to Sakura-chan!" said a very familiar voice. **_"Naruto I am Sakura.."

_**Sasuke's head:**_

_GAHHH!! STUPID DOBE!! DAMN YOOOOOOOUUU!!_

_**Someones bitchy today...**_

_Shut up and let me think of ways to kill Naruto right now!_

_**...geeze do you want to make out with her that bad?**_

_Hn...Never mind, I'll just go play that game that Itachi plays.._

_**-sniker- you mean Mario Kart?**_

_Whatever...gawd, now I'm hungry...I'm going downstairs._

"Oh...alright tell Ino-pig that we'll be there at 6:00, alright bye Naru-Naru." _**What's a Naru-Naru?" **_"Silly! It's a nickname! Get it? Naruto? Naru? Naru-Naru?" _**"Oh! Alright! Bye Saki-chan!!" **_"Bye Naru-naru.." Sakura hung up the cellphone and went downstairs to where Sasuke was."Chicken-head!!" she said. Immedietly she heard laughter. _Is that Itachi-nii or Miki-chan? Or are they both laughing? _she thought. As she entered the kitchen she saw Itachi Mikoto and Sasuke just eating... _okay, I swear, I just heard laughing..._ "Chicken-head, Naru-Naru said to meet the gang at the mall at the sushi bar.." she said. " Alright...Pinky just go to the garage and start the car. "Kay-kay...Bye Miki-chan!! Itachi-nii!" "BYE SAKI-CHAN!! MAKE SURE TO EAT ALOT AND COME AGAIN!!" yelled Mikoto. Sasuke who was fixing a sandwich,sweatdropped.

"Bye Saki-chan, remember if someone comes to you and starts groping you kick them in the balls and run away! kay?" Sakura giggled "Itachi-nii I'm not 16 anymore, I'm 21! " she said going to the garage Itachi chuckled. Mikoto laughed "Sasuke is she really the one for you?" she asked. Sasuke smirked and nodded. "So your planning on marrying her?" said Fugaku who came back downstairs. Sasuke nodded "Hai..." **"Good." ** they said in unision. Sasuke once again sweatdropped. He took the sandwich in one hand and his cellphone in the other.

There in the car was Sakura waiting patiently on the drivers seat. Sasuke stepped into her car and continued eating his sandwich. "You know we're eating at the sushi bar right?" "Yah..." Sakura sighed _'Men and their stomachs...'_ Sasuke smirked. _Perfect time to buy a ring._

15 minutes later they reached the huge mall. "_**Burrrrrrrp!'**_ "Gross!" said Sakura.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Sorry I didn't update for a long time it's just that I had some family stuff to take care of.**_

_**As of now...I'm a even bigger sister. I have a baby brother named Ryan Justin Soliven. **_

_**Mwahahahahha! **_

_**Anyhow please Reveiw and Garra will give you cookies. **_**O/\O WAT!**

--

_Recap:_

_Fifteen minutes later they reached the huge mall. "BBBBUUUURRP!" "Gross!" said Sakura._

--

"Ugh! Chicken-head! That was nasty! Unpolite!" said Sakura while walking. Sasuke smirked "When was I ever polite?" he asked shoving his hands in his pockets. Sakura looked up at the sky and put her finger on her chin in a thinking position. "Well..."

_"Chicken-head! Go get my shoes?" asked Sakura getting ready to go to work. "Hn..." Sakura sighed and went downstairs while brushing her hair._

_"Achoo!" sneezed Sakura. "Ugh! Go blow your nose Pinky!" said Sasuke. "Grrr..." _

_"Sasuke-kun...go take a bath, 'memeber? You're going to meet Garra, Sasori, and Deidara today." Sasuke sighed. "Isn't this ok?" he asked. _

_"Chicken-head! I don't wanna watch your stupid BATMAN!" yelled Sakura getting up from the couch. "NO! YOU WATCH WITH __**ME!**__" he yelled pulling her back down._

Sakura nodded "Yea..you're _**never**_ polite." she said smiling. Sasuke smirked. "You're always so..._**violent.**_" Sakura shrugged "Since when was I _**not **_violent." Sasuke stared at a random trashcan.

_"Batman, Batman, dun dun dun dun dun Batman Bat-" __**"SHUT UP!"**__ "No way!" BONK!_

_"HAHAHAHH! STUPID TEME! TOMATOES A FRUIT!" "Stupid dobe.." mumbled Sasuke. "Guys, stop fighting I have a hude headache." mumbled Sakura. "Not my problem.."mumbled Sasuke. __**"What was that?...Chicken?"**__ glared Sakura. "I said-" PUNCH!_

_"STOP GROPING ME PERVE!" yelled Sakura to a random dude. Sasuke death glared at the man, and put his arm around her waist__**. "MOVE SASUKE!"**__ "AAAAAAAAAAHHH! MONSTER!!" yelled the man running away from the couple. Sakura ran up to the man and took off her high heeled shoe. 'BONK BONK! Sasuke sweatdropped from afar._

"Yea I'm always violent, and you're always rude." concluded Sakura nodding. Sasuke nodded also adding a 'Hn'. Minutes later they reached the Sushi place. "INO-PIG!" yelled Sakura running to Ino and the gangs table. The two started chatting away along with Tenten and Hinata. Sasuke sighed and saw Naruto waving to him like a maniac. "TEME! TEME! OVER HERE!!" yelled Naruto. Sasuke frowned "I know that dobe."

"Don't call me Dobe! Teme!"

"Don't call me Teme, Dobe."

"Teme!"

"Dobe."

"Teme!!"

"Dobe.."

"TTTTEEEEEMMMEEEE!!"

"Dobe..."

"TE-MEEEEEHHH!!"

"Dobe.."

"ARGH! IT"S NO USE ARGUING WITH YOU!" yelled Naruto gripping his hair. Sasuke smirked, Shikamaru sighed, Neji cocked an eyebrow. Sasuke sat down next to Sakura, who sat next to Ino, who sat next to Shikamaru, who sat next to Tenten, who sat next to Neji , who sat next to Hinata, who sat next to Naruto, who sat next to Sasuke. It was like this Sakura. Ino. Shikamaru. Tenten. Neji. Hinata. Naruto. Sasuke,then back to Sakura cause the table was round! So yup! That's how it was.

Sasuke sighed and decided to talk to Naruto about the _you know what.._ "Naruto...can I ask you a question?" Naruto nodded "YES! THE GENUIS CAN ANSWER ANYTHING!" he yelled. Sasuke glared at Naruto. "Not so loud!" he whisper/yelled. Naruto nodded and grinned sheepishly. Even though Sasuke and him were rivals, they were also best friends. Naruto knew when to be serious with him and when to argue with him. Sasuke then whispered closely in Naruto's ear. "Listen, I need you to help me pick a wedding ring for Sakura." Naruto gasped then giggled girlishly. "Alright Teme! I'll help you!" Everyone on the table stared at them weirdly mostly because Naruto just..._giggled_ at whatever Sasuke just said. "What?" asked Sasuke.

"What?" the group said in unision. "Hn..." The group sweatdropped. "Anyways Ino-pig...so how's you and Shikamaru?" she whispered. Ino sighed. "I don't know...he's been out of it." she mumbled. Sakura gasped "It can't be! He can't be cheating on you...again!" she whispered soft enough so that Shikamaru couldn't hear."I don't know Forehead! Tayuya has a boyfriend now! It was Zaku? I think?" Sakura shruggged.

"Ohayo Minna! Welcome to Hiroshima Sushi palace! What can I get for you today!" asked the waiter. Tenten Hyuuga (_**Sakura**__- Yup-yup! Ten-chan's a Hyuuga now! with Neji! It happened at Februrary 10th!) _smiled and said "Yes, can we have the Sushi feast and with a platter of dango?" The waiter nodded and jot down the order. "Alright can I have drink orders?" "YES YOU CAN!" smiled Naruto. The waiter and group sweatdropped.

"Sprite!" yelled Naruto and Ino -jot-

"O-Orange Juice.." -jot-

"Hn...Tea." mumbled Neji. "What was that?" "Tea" -nod- -jot.

"Mee too.."mumbled Shikamaru who just woke up from his sleep. -jot-

"Mountain Dew.." said Sasuke and Sakura.

"Hehe...just water." said Tenten. -jot-

"Alright minna! It will be all ready in 5!" The group nodded. Everyone stayed silent. They were either mumbling stuff about ramen, (Naruto! what? BONK! SHUT UP!), playing with the salt and pepper containers (ahem cough- Sasuke- cough) Playing with the nifes, forks, spoons, and chopsticks(Tenten stop you'll hurt yourself! NO NEJI-KUN! They're SHINY!) Making origami paper cranes or flowers with the napkins (Ha! Ino-pig! Mines better than your shitty duck! FOREHEAD! THAT'S A CRANE!) Well it wasn't really quiet...and you'd think they were just mere teens. (We're adults! WE. ARE. 21! )

_**5 minutes later...**_

"Ohayo again Minna! Here are you're orders!" said the waiter. The five other waiters came with five platters one for each. Each of the platters had a big plate of sushi, Dango, onigiri, etc. "ITADAKIMASU!!" they yelled except for Sasuke, Neji, and Shikamaru.

_**30 minutes later...**_

"I'm stuffed!" smiled Ino rubbing her stomach. Sakura, Hinata, and Tenten giggled. Shikamaru just sweatdropped. "Dobe...let's go.." mumbled Sasuke jabbing his elbow in Naruto's stomach. Naruto burped and nodded. "Saku-chan!! Hina-chan!! We're going to buy new ink for Teme's printer!!" yelled Naruto. Sakura and Hinata nodded as they set off. "Ne Forehead-chan!? Lets's go get a manicure!" Sakura giggled and nodded. "Come on Shikamaru!" "NNNNOOO!!" But too late Ino already had a tight hold on his collar. Tenten then gasped "Hina-chan!" "Y-yes Tenten-chan? " asked Hinata. "We gotta go buy that cookbook remember?" Hinata gasped then nodded.

"Let us go! Youth!" yelled Tenten. Hinata sweatdropped "Ten-chan...Lee-san is rubbing off you..." she mumbled as they went out of the sushi place. "Nah! I'm just making fun!" said Tenten.

Neji continued meditating on the chair his arms crossed infront of his chest, his eyes closed. "Ahem..." Neji felt a poking on his shoulder and it caused him to open an eye. "Hn?" "Here's the bill sir.." she then handed him the bill. "WHAT!"

_**With Sasuke and Naruto.**_

"Teme! That was the sixteenth store!!" whined Naruto. Sasuke sighed "I have to find the _perfect _one for Sakura!!" Naruto sighed once again and he inhaled and exhaled. "FINE! WE SHALL FINE THE PERFECT RING!!" said Naruto face full of determanation. Sasuke sweatdropped, when a certain store caught his eyes. 'Karat World' . "Hn...come on Dobe...this one." "-Kura-chan will have the bestestest ring ever! And i will be the man of honor! Wait it's called the bastman! Yea! Bestman! Wait!! Teme!"

_**With Ino, Sakura, and Shika-chan**_

"Ne Ne Shikamaru-kun? Isn't this just relaxing?" asked Ino. Sakura laughed when Shikamaru said "Yess...yess it is.." "What would you like miss?" Sakura pondered on what to decide then.."I'll get a french tip" the person nodded. "Shikamaru-san...seems to be sleeping Ino-chan.." said the dude that was doing Shikamaru's nails. "Uh...I thi-" "ZZZzzz-I'm awake!! Ino! Don't hurt me!!" yelled Shikamaru suddenly. Sakura sweatdropped.

_**With Hinata and Tenten...**_

"OOOhhh! Shiny!! and...sharp!" smiled Tenten holding the butcher nife, smiling at her own reflection. "Ten-chan! We have to be looking for the cookbook 'member? Ooooh! cupcake holder!!" Nice!" smiled Hinata looking at the cupcake holder decorated with polka dots. "Hina-chan?" "Hm?" "Can we look for the cookbook later.?" "Yea sure!"

_**With Neji...**_

"THANK YOU SIR! NICE DOING BUSINESS WITH YOU!!" smiled the waitress. Neji sighed and looked at the sky. _'I'm broke!'_

_Gah! Some friends they were!_

_**It's you're fault for trying to attempt at being 'cool'**_

_Now what am I going to use for gas? For -sniff- my car?_

_**Easy! Tenten's money!**_

_I can't do that!_

_**Why not?**_

_Hello! My pride! My reputaion! How can you be me?!_

_**Oh shut up! Just swallow your huge pride and ask!**_

"Hmph! Why should I huh!?" he yelled not realizing he yelled at an old lady. "My My young man!" she yelled poking her crane at his chest.

_**With Sasuke and Naruto...**_

"THIS ONE TEME!!" yelled Naruto pointing at the ring with a huge diamond. Sasuk sighed "Sakura...doesn't wanna be spoiled." Naruto nodded. Sasuke then laid his eyes on one and just stared at it for like five minutes. "Teme! Teme! TEH-MEH!" "What dobe!?" yelled Sasuke. Naruto sighed "I've been calling you for 5 minutes already...geeze I said that that one is perfect for her...it matches her personality...like seriously." Sasuke nodded and smirked.

"What can I do for you sonny?" asked the salesman. Sasuke pointed to the one he and Naruto was looking at for the few minutes and smirked "That one.." The salesman smiled "Oh ho ho ho! That's a good one! Is she modest? Short-tempered? Angelic? Violent? Something like that?" asked the man. Sasuke and Naruto was speechless...and soon they nodded. "Would you like that in a darknavy blue box?" Sasuke nodded. "2,000 yen please?" Sasuke took out his credit card and gave it to the man.

"Alright sonny! Good luck with her!" he said giving him the box and his credit card back. Sasuke and Naruto nodded and walked out the store. Once they were out Naruto said. "That guy is creepy. " Sasuke nodded. Both walking to the office store to buy ink.

_**In the store with the creepy salesman...**_

"Deidara-senpai Tobi thinks Sasuke-san and Naruto-san is nice." Deidara nodded. Suddenly Sasori popped out from the counter and nodded at Deidara. "Yup that Sasuke is perfect for our Sakura-chan...right Itachi?" Itachi popped out from behind the counter and nodded. "Yes...Sakura-chan is perfect for my imouto" he smirked. They were silent for five minutes then... "It was a good idea as posing for a salesman ne?" asked Deidara. "Yup..." chorused Itachi, Tobi, and Sasori.

_**The group was already done shopping they all met near the fountain in the middile of the mall.**_

"HAHAHHAHAHAHH! SHIKAMARU GOT A MANICURE!!" yelled/ laughed Naruto pointing at Shikamaru. Shikamaru glared "It's not callled a manicure! It's called a buff!" Ino squealed "Aww Shika-kun learned something today! Let's go home Shika-kun!" smiled Ino dragging him to parking lot 2.

Sakura giggled and hooked her arms around Sasuke's neck. "So?" "So?" Sakura laughed "Let's go! I'll drop you at you're house! Mikoto-chan's probably worrying about you now!" Sasuke smirked "Not my fault I can't get out of the house without a wife." Sakura laughed and dragged him to the parking lot 1.

Tenten was jumping up and down. "Neji! Neji! Neji! Neji! Neji! I bought cool nifes!! EEEP! Come on let's go home!! Stop your sulking!" She said grabbing his arm and draging him to Parking lot 4.

Naruto sighed. "I guess that means we go home now too huh Hina-chan?" Hinata nodded. Naruto smirked. "Hinata-chan?" "Hm?" "When we get home can you cook me some ramen?" Hinata giggled and then smiled "Of course Naruto-kun!" she said both walking to Parking lot 3.

--

_**Yessssssssssssssssss! WE ARE DONE!! REVEIW PLZ!!**_


End file.
